


spill your heart to me

by quiet_january



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, stubborn zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_january/pseuds/quiet_january
Summary: Zayn and Liam were ignoring each other, and Louis decided that he wasn't going to allow that. His solution? Send them on a raft to float around on a lake until they admitted their feelings.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 44





	spill your heart to me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for a cute getting together story. And the five year anniversary of Zayn Leaving the band is coming up, so i wrote some fluff to try and cope.
> 
> Also this is the first fic I've ever posted, so be kind please!

It really wasn’t supposed to happen this way. It had started with Louis suggesting that they all go on a boat ride together. 

“Oi! Hurry up and get on or I’m leaving w’out you!” Liam knew that Louis would never go alone, but he still grumbled and ran faster. Zayn had already sat down on the far side of the raft, obviously ignoring Liam after their most recent tiff. 

The night before, after everyone had settled inside the cabin, Liam had decided to help Zayn do the dishes. One would think that help with chores would be appreciated, but instead it ended with Zayn snapping at him that he was perfectly capable of doing them by himself. 

And that’s what lead them to now, with Zayn pointedly ignoring Liam, and Liam attempting to get his attention. 

When Liam sat down on the small raft, Louis suddenly jumped off to join Niall and Harry on the dock. Zayn shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to be alone with Liam. He looked lost in thought, and Liam continued to stare at how his brows seemed to furrow deeper than he thought possible. And yet, to Liam he still looked beautiful. 

There it was again, what Liam had tried to avoid for months. The way looking at Zayn always raised his blood pressure, how he wanted to smile whenever Zayn did, how he always wanted to be around the other boy. 

A sharp jolt knocked Liam out of thought. When he looked at where the movement came from, all he saw was the dock getting farther and farther away. 

“Louis, what the hell? What are you doing kickin’ the raft?” That was Zayn, he was yelling towards the giggles on land. 

“I’m not sorry! We’ve got another boat, and we’ll come get you once you to wankers stop ignorin’ each other!” Louis had to raise his voice quite a bit, seeing as he just kept getting farther away. 

“Louis!” It was Liam’s turn to yell now,” what were you thinking? We're going to be stranded on the lake!” 

“Well, you both have been dancing around this... thing for too long!” Liam knew exactly what the thing was. Weeks ago, he had drunkenly spilled his gut to the older boy, even if he himself didn’t know exactly how he felt. 

\----------------------- 

So that’s how they ended up here, laying on a raft in the dark. Zayn had been quiet the entire time, even the few times Liam tried to start a conversation. Now, Liam just laid opposite Zayn, incredibly frustrated. 

“Are you ever going to talk?” Liam finally exhaled. 

“No.” 

“You cant be serious. What else are we going to do out here?” 

“Sleep.” Zayn had turned away now. 

“oh youre going to sleep? On a moving raft, in the middle of the night, in the open air?” 

“Yes I think itd be quite comfortable.” More silence followed that, as Liam was unsure how to handle a Zayn tht would even try to talk to him. 

“Zayn,” Liam was pleading now. “if youre not going to talk can you at least listen?” 

The only noise zayn made was a small breath, followed by him shuffling to lay on his back. 

“Ok, so first of all I don’t understand your problem with me helping you, but I’m just worried now. I used to always be able to get you out of you moods, but now I cant seem to reach you. Every time you fight with any of us you always just break off and brood for days. Its not helping anyone and just creating problem. I just miss when you came to me with everything ya know?” 

Once more, Zayn shifted. But now, he was facing directly towards Liam. 

“I miss that too. The ‘best mates’ thing,” Zayn was finally addressing Liam when he spoke. 

“You do?” 

“Of course I do, but I guess we’ve changed. We’re all older now, and everything seems more serious.” 

“I know Zee, I just wish for a couple of days we could all forget about that kind of stuff.” Liam barreled on, “ I wanted some time for us to just be us, and to relax together.” 

Zayn was now making eye contact with Liam, obviously engrossed in his confession. Looking at Zayn under the stars, with only the moon for light, Liam was once again reminded by Zayn's beauty. It hit him like a train, the love he felt for Zayn, how it was unmatched by anything else he’d ever felt. This love was all consuming. It felt new every time, and yet it was the most comfortable thing. But it was also scary. Love in itself was scary, but the love Liam felt for Zayn, it scared him just how much he loved the dark-haired boy. 

“You look beautiful.” Liam’s own words shocked him, but the real shock came from Zayn. 

“Y-you really think so?” Liam had never seen Zayn so unsure. 

“Yes. Uh, shit, I mean yeah.” 

“Well, thanks. I guess.” 

“Zayn, oh here we go, um- yeah I think you're beautiful. I have for a while actually.” Liam had no idea why he was saying any of this. Every logical part of his brain was telling him to shut up, but he kept going. “I think everything about you is wonderful. I mean look at you! Your hair, your jawline, and just your body. But you're also the kindest person I've ever know.” 

Zayn was stunned, Liam had just short of poured his heart out. And now, Liam seemed to be very interested in his cuticles. 

“I think you’re great too.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay good I was starting to think this was a one-sided thing.” Liam finished with a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. But Zayn wasn’t having any of it. 

“Liam, I think you're one of the best people I’ve had the chance to know, and you also happen to be one of the best looking too.” With that admission, Liam stared straight back at Zayn. Unconsciously, they had scooted closer together, pressed together from almost ankle to shoulder, save for Zayn’s arms propping up his head. 

“I love you,” Liam mumbled. If they hadn’t been on such a quiet lake, Zayn would have never heard it. Liam then glanced up, waiting for Zayn to respond. 

“I love you too.” Zayn’s words were tentative, barely above a whisper. Liam propped up at this, turning to face Zayn again. 

With a sudden burst of courage, Liam reached up to clasp Zayn’s cheeks with open palms. 

“I’m going to try something, ok?” With that, Liam was leaning in and closing the distance between their faces. When their lips connected, it was as if the built up tension for the past few years melted instantly. Zayn gasped into Liam’s mouth, but within seconds Zayn was grabbing at Liam. He settled one hand on his hip and the other behind his neck when Liam suddenly pulled away. 

“What-” Zayn’s question was cut off by Liam. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He was smiling like a child now, and Zayn’s grin matched his own. 

“Thank you,” Zayn was talking now. “Thank you, because I would have never built up the courage to do that myself.” 

“That’s why I did it.” Liam was laughing again now, when suddenly he cut himself off. “Louis is going to take all the credit for us getting together. ”Zayn’s face paled, but only barely, because then he was joining Liam in laughing. 

They spent the rest of the night a similar way, kissing and talking until they both fell asleep. Their love for each other evident in their intertwined hands and tangled legs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! remember comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
